ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hooked on a Feeling
Hooked on a Feeling is an episode from YouTube's Guardians Synopsis Cast Transcript (Youtube logo shows) (Marvel Logo Shows) (It cuts to The Milano being drove by Peter arriving on a planet) (Music plays Blinded by the Light while flying) Peter: Ah almost there just one more click (He does as he lands) Peter: Ah, a random planet where great treasure is Peter (opens and walks out grabbing his guns) (He looks around, noticing a small group of Skrull scavenging the place$ a day ago Skrull: (looks around) Search the area. Find every last treasure you can a day ago Peter: What the? Skrulls? Peter: I knew this time would come (Grabs his guns and sneaks up on them) (He botices one of them is Talos and quickly hides) Talos: Leave nowhere untouched Peter: Oh god not Talos well guess i can't resist (Shoots Talos in the Back) (He turns around) Peter Hides guns and starts whistling Talos: Who are you?!?! Peter: Just a random passenger passing through its fine I'll leave a day ago Talos: oh, you are not leaving Peter: What are you talking about i wasn't the one who shot you it was one of your men trying to backstab you Talos: you think I would fall for that? Peter come on fellas do you even know who i am Peter: I could be one of you for crying out loud Talos: Really then who do we serve? Peter: The Skrull Queen Talos: What is her name? Peter: Leia? Talos: Wrong. (Talos Pulls out Gun) your not one of us Talos Henchmen wait a second i've seen that face before Talos: What? Skrull: He is a smuggler guy Talos:That explains it 9Starts shooting him Peter drop kicks his gun in the air turns on his Cassette tape to Please Go All The Way) Frame Freezes and shows YouTube's Guardians Logo Edited by Knottyorchid12 a day ago * Coolot1 (It cuts to Drax the Destroyer in a jail cell as he notices a strange figure) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Drax:What is that guy doing (Cuts back to Peter shooting all the guys down while cast credits play) a day ago * Coolot1 (With Talos Being the only one left) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter:Shows over Talos a day ago * Coolot1 Talos: No. the show just begun. (He Grabs a bomb and throws it) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter: Well played (uses rockets and kicks him) a day ago * Coolot1 (They combat with it ending with Talos crawling away) Talos: I will remember this! a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter: (chases after him) Unfortunatley you won't when your arrested but remember the name who caught you a day ago * Coolot1 Peter: Star-Lord. (Talos kicks Peter and flies off) Peter: Eh, I’m an outlaw anyways a day ago * Knottyorchid12 'uses helmet and starts flying' Peter: At least he left the treasure behind a day ago * Coolot1 (He sighs. It then cuts to Rocket and Groot) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket:Can you believe this been through this city for several days and still nothing Groot:I am Groot Rocket:Yes I know we checked here 50 times a day ago * Coolot1 Groot: I am Groot Rocket: See if there is any bounties? Why didn't I think of that a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (A mysterious man walks by Rocket and Groot holding a captain america shield) Rocket:Maybe that man knows something and that shield wow ok you talk to him I;'ll get the Shield Groot walks to him and taps him on the shoulder (Reveals to e Major Victory) Major:How can i assist you plant creature a day ago * Coolot1 Rocket: who the hell are you a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Major:I am Major Victory Rocket:Yea Yea Yea Who cares (BTW he's one of the original Guardian of the Galaxymemebers No worries he'll be in season 2) a day ago * Coolot1 Rocket: Scram! a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Major:fine suit yourself pittied fox Rocket:Who was that guy a day ago * Coolot1 (Groot shrugs) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket:Yeah doesn't matter a day ago * Coolot1 (They go Somewhere) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Cuts to Gamora sword training a day ago * Coolot1 (She continues) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 "She backflips and aims her sword at the dummy" a day ago * Coolot1 (Sighs) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Nebula enters) Nebula:Hello sister a day ago * Coolot1 Gamora: You a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Nebula:Still at your fathers side a day ago * Coolot1 Gamora: No! a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Nebulla charges at her a day ago * Coolot1 (They fight) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Nebula front kicks Gamora and pus her on the ground a day ago * Coolot1 (Gamora Grabs a sword) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 'steps on her hand' Nebula:Still better than me sis a day ago * Coolot1 Gamora: Yes a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Gamora uses her legs and puts her on the floor and starts running a day ago * Coolot1 (Nebula chases) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Gamora gets in a pod and flies off) a day ago * Coolot1 Nebula: Damn it a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Meanwhile Drax is in his cell watching the figure start to leave a day ago * Coolot1 (As the figure is revealed to be Ronan the Accuser) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Drax:Ronan I'm coming for you. (grabs his daggers and starts to burst out a day ago * Coolot1 (He screams) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (he then breaks the bars open and charges at him) a day ago * Coolot1 (Ronan turns) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Drax charges and tackles him a day ago * Coolot1 (Ronan smacks him) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Drax:Your gonna ay for this you blue son of a (gets hit) a day ago * Coolot1 (He tackles Ronan) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 'he tries slicing him but keeps missing a day ago * Coolot1 Ronan: I don't have time for this a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Ronan disappears a day ago * Coolot1 (And laughs) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Drax gets mad and sits a day ago * Coolot1 (Sighs) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Meanwhile The Milano lands in Xandar a day ago * Coolot1 (As Peter Sighs) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (he gets the treasures he found and starts looking through it a day ago * Coolot1 (Sighs) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter:lets see gold money hey whats this? a day ago * Coolot1 (He looks) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (reveals to be a blank stone) Peter:ooh i can make a buck off whatever this is a day ago * Coolot1 (He touches it) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 ((Peter touches it and burns his hand) Peter:Ow too hot a day ago * Coolot1 Peter: How a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter then gets an idea he gets some aluminum foil and wraps it around the stone and puts it in the aluminum foil and walks out with it Peter:Don't Worry I'll look at you guys on my way back a day ago * Coolot1 (An Xandarian notices and turns into a Skrull) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Skrull:Theres the guy (calls his men) Boys he's the one bring in lots of troops a day ago * Coolot1 (It grins) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket and Groot are looking at the bounties Rocket:Hmm not much here i mean look at this stuff Ravagers Hiring Geez whats with those guys Ex Spies and Ex Spouses on the run (Shows picture of Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter) Not our problem Wanted Hero or Menace Bug Boy Strikes Again? What kind of ridiculousness is this? a day ago * Coolot1 Rocket: Annoying Duck Bugs people with Movie Pitch again? That is just funny a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Groot: I am Groot a day ago * Coolot1 Rocket: Huh? "Skrulls attack again"? That sounds like a great hunt a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket:Ok lets get going Groot I wonder how much they're charging (They walk off and a wanted signs reveal Wanted sign that says Wanted Star-Lord Dead or Alive a day ago * Coolot1 (Meanwhile, Gamora arrives in Xandar) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Gamora looks around and sees hundreds of people a day ago * Coolot1 (Sighs) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (She sees Star Lord walking with Aluminum Foil a day ago * Coolot1 (She immediately recognizes it as an infinity stone) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Gamora:Oh no Starts to run over to him and tackle him a day ago * Coolot1 Peter: What the hell a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Gamora:You have something that doesn't belong to you!! (puts sword up throat) a day ago * Coolot1 Peter: Woah! Calm! Heard of finders keepers? I found it from some Skrulls so I keep it a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Gamora:Do you even know what that is? a day ago * Coolot1 Peter: a hot stone a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Gamora:Thats no ordinary storne 21 hours ago * Coolot1 Peter: Yeah, it's hot 21 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket looks over and see Gamora and Star Lord fighting 21 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: Look at them 21 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Groot:I Am Groot 21 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: being idiots 21 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Groot(looks at him) 21 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: Wait fighting them seems fun 21 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Groot gets confused 21 hours ago * Coolot1 (Rocket charges while screaming) 21 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter grabs rocket and takes him down 20 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: what the? 20 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter:Get your claws off me 18 hours ago * Coolot1 Peter: trash panda 8 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket: What DID YOU CALL ME?! 5 hours ago * Coolot1 Peter: Trash Panda 5 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket yells and starts strangling Peter Groot comes in to break the fight and grab them 3 hours ago * Coolot1 Groot: I am Groot (Gamora stabs Groot in the back) 3 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Groot roars then grabs Gamora and throws her 3 hours ago * Coolot1 Peter: is he your crush? 3 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket:Don't be ridiculous 3 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: dumbass 3 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 (Peter throws Rocket at a wall then Rocket grabs his gun) Rockewt:Ok buddy don't make me shoot this (Peter grabs his guns) Peter: You first 3 hours ago * Coolot1 (He hrins) 3 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 (Peter grins as well) 3 hours ago * Coolot1 (They continue) 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 (Just then Xandarian Police Force comes in to stop them) 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Nova Corp Member: Freeze 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket:Ah Damn It (puts hands up) 2 hours ago * Coolot1 (So does Groot) 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Corp Member:You two as well Peter and Gamora put there hands up 2 hours ago * Coolot1 (and they are arrested) 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 They are sent to the Klyin Prison where they start to become detained 2 hours ago * Coolot1 (Later) 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard: Name Groot:I am Groot Nova Guard:Ok and where did you come from Groot:I am Groot Nova Guard:Yes we know your names Groot 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Groot: I AM GROOT 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard:Sir answer the question or will have to use brutal force 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: you know he can only say that, right? 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard:Ok your next up furball 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: okay 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard:Name 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: Frick you 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova:Name!!! 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: fine 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard: And why were you fighting them 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Rocket: I didn't tell you my name yet 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard:Apologies thought you did 2 hours ago * Coolot1 (He sighsh 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Cuts to Gamora in the detained booth Nova Guard:Name an hour ago * Coolot1 Gamora: Gamora an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard:Alright and the reason why you were fighting this (Looks at Peter) goofball mercenary in space? an hour ago * Coolot1 Gamora: he has something that doesn’t belong to him an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard:Oh really maim you can go lemme speak to him Peter walks up Nova Guard Name? an hour ago * Coolot1 Peter: Starlird an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket:(laughs) What kind of a name is that Ooh Star Lord how scary an hour ago * Coolot1 Peter: Shut up an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Rocket:What was your second choice Rocketman Nova Guard smirks with laughter an hour ago * Coolot1 Peter: No an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard:Ok enough with this we overheard you have something important please let us see it an hour ago * Coolot1 Peter: You mean the hot stone? an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard: Hot stone you say give it to us an hour ago * Coolot1 Peter: nah an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard:Give it to us Peter:Nope Nova Guard :Thats it knock him out an hour ago * Coolot1 Peter: nope an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Nova Guard stuns him with a taser and Peter passes out an hour ago * Coolot1 (Later) an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter wakes up in prison outfit an hour ago * Coolot1 (Sighs) an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 (He then goes to the prison lunchroom to sit by himself) 42 minutes ago * Coolot1 (Drax walks up to him) 41 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter:Yeah what do you want Edited by Knottyorchid12 40 minutes ago * Coolot1 Drax: you need a friend 40 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter: Yeah i guess so go ahead you can sit 39 minutes ago * Coolot1 (He sits) 36 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter: Peter Drax:Drax Peter:So whats your story? 35 minutes ago * Coolot1 Drax: my family died 34 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter: I know how yu feel i watched my mother die in front of me 32 minutes ago * Coolot1 Drax: was she murdered? 29 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter:No she had a heart attack and my dad left i never knew who he was Edited by Knottyorchid12 26 minutes ago * Coolot1 Drax: My Family had their heart attacked. By Ronan the Accuser . As he laughed at me 15 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter:yeah to this day i don't even know who cared for me my whole life. 14 minutes ago * Coolot1 Drax: I have no one to care for me 13 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Peter (puts arm on Drax's shoulder) You know something we got a lot in common I like you already Drax 11 minutes ago * Coolot1 Drax: Thanks. 10 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 (voice) Can we sit here Peter: Sure (revealed to be Kallark and Maker) Drax:Who are you two? Maker: I'm Maker and he's Kallark Drax:Why are you two here? Kallark:Its a long story (they go to sit with them while Peter plays Father And Son on his mixtape while zooming out and showing fights in the prison 7 minutes ago * Coolot1 (It then cuts to the Skrull home planet as Talos is dragged up) 6 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Skrull: Well looks like we got ourselves location of the stone Mister Talos 5 minutes ago * Coolot1 Talos: Good Skrull: But that isn’t why you are here. The queen wants you 4 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Talos: I see (He goes to the queen) Yes my queen 3 minutes ago * Coolot1 Veranke: You Lost the Infinity Stone? 2 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Skrull:Sadly i have but we know the location and who has the stone (Shows hologram picture of Star-Lord) Veranke: hmmm (The figure is then revealed to be Yondu) Yondu: boy, we got a lot of catching up to do (episode ends)